Una corta historia de amor
by Ari-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Como dice el titulo, es una pequeña historia de amor, es un yuri, el primero que hago, para todo@s l@s fans del yuri. Es un regalo para S-shadow-S. pasen y comenten n.n


**Hola, em ya se, buuu tengo un muy buen rato que no entro aquí, pero esta vez quise hacerlo por que quiero darle algo a una persona muy especial para mi, este fic es corto, pero significativo y espero que sea de su agrado. Dedicado a S-shadow-S por estar conmigo siempre, por quererme y cuidarme, esto es para ti mi niña, espero de corazón que te guste. **

**Nota: Este fic es yuri, pero no contiene lemon. Si estas de acuerdo quédate a leer, si no lo quieres no leas, pero no critiques ni ofendas.**

**Sharia le pertenece a S-shasow-S**

**Una corta historia de amor**

Era un día soleado y hermoso, casi perfecto, solo faltaba algo… ella…

La chica se levanto de su lugar debajo del enorme árbol y se quedo sentada viendo un punto "x" en el suelo.

-"¿Por que? … ¿Por qué haga lo que haga no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?..."-

Esta chica había estado muy pensativa y distante los últimos días desde la última vez que la vio, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y lo que habían dicho. Todo estaba plasmado ahí en su mente, como una pesadilla que no se puede quitar de la cabeza, pero esta pesadilla no era una que le desagradara en lo absoluto. Sentía miedo, si, temía lo que pudiera ocurrir si ella lo sabía.

-Sharia… -

La chica se acostó de nuevo sobre el pasto húmedo, sintiendo el aire tan fresco que corría suavemente sobre su cuerpo, amaba sentir el viento. Por su mente solo pasaban los mas hermosos recuerdos que tenia, en especial con ella, siempre ella.

Recordaba un día en el que ambas chicas habían estado jugando y hablando todo el día, casi diario era así, estaban todo el día juntas y al anochecer debían irse a casa. Aun que ella no quisiera, tenia que irse. Por un momento paso por su mente el recuerdo de una tarde soleada y tranquila, ambas acostadas justo como ella se encontraba…

Flash Back

-Ne… tomodachi-

-¿Um? ¿Dime?-

-Eres mi major Amiga-

-¡Tu también lo eres! nwn –

Fin del Flash Back

-Amiga…-

Ella sabia que era mas que una amiga, pero sentía miedo al confesarlo, pues ellas no acostumbraban hablar de amor ni de los novios que han tenido, de echo jamás lo han hecho, "¿y si no es como yo? ¿y si no me acepta? ¿Qué tal que deja de hablarme?" Eran las palabras que la atormentaban desde hace días, en ese tiempo no la había visto, estaba realmente nerviosa esperando que regresara de su viaje. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba…

-¡Tomodachi!-

-¡AAH! ¡Llegaste!-

-Sip, no tarde tanto, solo fueron unos cuantos días- Dijo la chica sentándose a su lado

No sabia que era mas grande, si sus nervios o la alegría de verla después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad de tiempo. Ambas estuvieron un poco en silencio, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-ne ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?-

-mmm… realmente no mucho, solo estaba en mi casa aburriéndome-

El silencio regreso un par de minutos, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar… no importaba si la rechazaría, al menos quería intentarlo.

-Ne… Sh-sharia…- Se notaba que estaba nerviosa y no sabia bien como comenzar

-¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa?-

Se acerco un poco más a ella para tratar de darse valor, aun muy nerviosa y un poco insegura.

-yo… no se como decirlo… - Acercándose aun mas.

La chica se quedo muy confundida al observar el comportamiento de su amiga, pero no dijo nada, decidió esperar en silencio a lo que tuviera que decir.

-yo…-

Ambas se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba una de la otra, se podían escuchar los latidos de la otra, y un silencio, que a pesar de que fue corto, para ellas fue como si todo se hubiera detenido y no existiera nada mas, en ese momento solo existían ellas. Se acerco aun mas cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras se juntaba a ella en un tierno beso, el cual la otra no rechazo, al contrario, la abrazo tiernamente mientras lo respondió. No hacia falta decir nada mas, ambas sabían lo que sentía una por la otra, algo que sabían seria para siempre.

Cuando termino el beso, ella la miro con ternura y dijo: … yo tambien, he…

**Bien, ahí termina, lo se lo se, es cortito, pero significa mucho para mi uwu espero que les gustara y por favor comenten, quizá empezare a subir fics otra vez, aun no lo se, estoy algo corta de tiempo, pero igual tratare de hacerlo.**

**Gracias por leer y Feliz aniversario mi amor n0n**


End file.
